Irina Shidou/image gallery
Light Novel Shidou Irina.jpg|Irina as an Angel. User209568 pic49498 1361481221.jpg|Irina watching Xenovia seduce Issei in Kyoto. User209568 pic49575 1362857630.jpg|Irina trying to prove to Millicas that she's an Angel, much to Xenovia's amusement. Irina Angel mode and Zenovia.jpg|Irina in Angel Mode alongside Xenovia. L_c0bf63458d1d872317947a0e2169bd3a.jpg|Irina in the background, as Xenovia carries Asia Church Trio.jpg|The church trio seen together Church Trio 2.jpg|Irina and Asia, watches as Xenovia tries to work a microwave Vol. 18 Colored Illustration 1 Irina Angel Christmas.png|Irina on the cover of Volume 18 Light Novel Volume 18 pic2.jpg Light Novel Volume 18 pic1.jpg|Irina in a negligee, in the special room her father brought DX.3 illustration 7.jpg Manga Young Issei and Irina.jpg|Issei and Irina as kids HS DxD Manga Ch.26 img.1 Irina and Xenovia appear.png|Irina with Xenovia during their first appearance at the Hyoudou Residence. HS DxD Manga Ch.26 img.2 Irina introduces herself.png|Irinia introduces herself. HS DxD Manga Ch.26 img.6 Irina revealing her Excalibur Mimic.png|Irina wielding the Excalibur Mimic. HS DxD Manga Ch.27 img.1 Irina wielding Excalibur Mimic.png|Irina in tears after learning that her childhood friend grew up- only to become a pervert. HS DxD Manga Ch.27 img.5 Irina and Xeovia leave after the battle.png|Irina and Xenovia leaving after the conclusion of the battle. 737234362.jpg|Irina and Xenovia having lunch Church duo.jpg|Irina and Xenovia begging for money Church girls 1.jpg|Irina and Xenovia on the cover of chapter 27 HS DxD Manga Ch. 30 img. 4 - A Gravely Injured Irina.JPG|Irina defeated by Freed Anime Irina appears.jpg|Irina first appearance 521fae5f.jpg|Irina face up close 29f7856d.jpg|Irina and Xenovia in church cloaks 51f63a75.png|Irina wielding Excalibur Mimic Irina_mimic.jpg|Irina showing off Excalibur Mimic Issei and Irina childhood.png|Issei and Irina Childhood 573e2abb.png|Irina's backside Irinanew.JPG|Irina wishing Issei was not a pervert t640_615159.jpg|Irina shocked after finding out Issei's technique, dress break Irinaandxenovia.JPG|Irina and Xenovia eating Irinanew1.jpg|Irina's eyes twinkle Irina New Op.png|Irina in the opening Dress Break New img.1.jpg|Irina and Xenovia stripped by Dress break, in the New opening Irina and Xenovia ep2.jpeg|Irina and Xenovia at Issei's house Irina & Xenovia ing ep2 new.jpg|Irina smiling at Issei, while Xenovia sits Irina excalibur.jpg|Irina points Excalibur Mimic at Issei Xenovia & Irina leaving the Hyoudou Residence.jpg|Irina and Xenovia leaving the Houdou Residence Irina showing the transformed Excalibur Mimic.jpg|Irina showing her Excalibur Mimic, in string form irina new ep2.jpg|Irina about to take out Excalibur Mimic Xenovia & Irina at ORC.jpg|Xenovia and Irina at the ORC Issei illusion.jpg|Irina stripped in Issei's mind Irina dodging Issei.jpg|Irina dodging Issei Irina about to strike Issei.jpg|Irina about to strike Issei Irina prayer 1.jpg|Irina prayer Irina prayer 2.jpg|Irina thanks devils for food Irina wary.jpg|Irina wary Devils and Exorcist team up.jpeg|Devils and Exorcist team up Issei vs Irina.jpg|Irina vs Issei WTF are they doing (= ='').jpg|Irina and Xenovia begging for money Xenovia and Irina leaving.jpg|Irina and Xenovia leaving after the fight the two exorcist.jpg|Irina convinced by Xenovia to take the help of devils Xenovia and Irina after eating.jpg|Irina and Xenovia after eating Hddnew327.jpg|Xenovai making sure Rias still agrees to their deal, as Irina stands Irina avoiding Issei.jpg|Irina avoiding Issei Irina blush.jpg|Irina blushes Xenovia challenging Yuuto.jpg|Xenovia challenges Yuuto, Irina in the background irina img4.jpg|Irina up close DxD New- Irina Greeting.png|Irina full body (Anime) Irina injured.jpg|Irina injured Rias Familiar with Irina.jpg|Rias familiar with Irina Kiba Xenovia Irina.jpeg|Kiba Xenovia and Irina about to fight the Khaos Brigade Irina Cute.jpg|Irina asking Michael to accept Issei's terms A farewell between friends.jpg|A farewell between friends Friends Again.jpg|Friends again Irina showing Embarrassment.jpg S2 OVA 13 Image 5.jpg Irina Appears as an Angel.jpg Irina greets the others as Michael's Vanguard.jpg Irina Cute Angel Transformation.jpg Irina Appears as an Angel during Loki Skirmish.jpg Irina introduces herself in class.png|Irina introduces herself to her classmates Birth of the Self-Proclaim Angel.png|Birth of the self-proclaim Angel Irina revealing her mark as an Angel.jpg|Irina's Angel Mark Church Trio ..jpg Irina_Forced_Laugh.jpg Xenovia_and_Irina_race_during_the_School_Festival.jpg The Occult Research Girls in a Hotspring.jpg Irina Feeling Discontent.jpg Eyecatches High School DxD 14, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 14, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD New 03 Eyecatch 02.jpg|High School DxD New 03, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD New 04 Eyecatch 01.jpg|High School DxD New 04, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD BorN 06 Eyecatch 1.png|High School DxD BorN 06, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD BorN 06 Eyecatch 2.png|High School DxD BorN 06, Eyecatch 2 Video Clips Irina eating.gif|Irina and Xenovia eating Irina Angel Transformation.gif|Irina's Transformation into an Angel Irina activating her powers as an Angel.gif|Irina creating a Ring of Light Irina attacking in fury.gif|Irina attacking in Anger Irina_Re-Introducing_Herself.gif|Irina Re-Introducing Herself Irina acting cute.gif Xenovia and Irina racing.gif Irina discovering the 3 in the act.gif Irina using her Ring of Light.gif|Irina using her Ring of Light Irina showing her white bra.gif|Irina showing her white bra Other= HS_DxD_Anime_Profile8_-_Irina_Shidou.png|Irina Anime Profile for Season 2 Irina new.jpg|Irina Shidou Irina new-2.png|Irina in a bikini Irina_BD_Illustration.jpg|Irina in an ad for Highschool dxd New N548-3d9f9.JPG|Irina (wielding Excalibur Mimic) and Xenovia (wielding Excalibur Destruction) in their Church battle outfits. User210834 pic49827 1365393800.jpg|Irina (wielding Excalibur Mimic) and Xenovia (wielding Excalibur Destruction) in their Church battle outfits. (No words) 604118_152124504963677_1427388694_n.jpg|Irina with, Xenovia pointing Durandal in an SD Render Irina Kawaiii SD Render.png|Irina in an SD Render by herself User210834 pic49840 1365472046.jpg|Irina and Xenovia in an ad for Highschool Dxd new Xenovia and irina.jpg|Irina and Xenovia on a bed in half naked BD・DVD6 - Irina.jpg|Irina BD DVD 6 Sample High School DxD New Vol.2 DVD.jpg|Cover of the second DVD/BD volume of High School DxD New featuring Xenovia (left) and Irina Shidou (right) High School DxD New Vol.2 DVDx.jpg|Cover of the second DVD/BD volume of High School DxD New featuring Xenovia (left) and Irina Shidou (right) (No words) Irina BD DxD nEW Special Episode.jpg Rias, Xenovia, Irina at Beach BorN Artwork.jpg Irina animator sketch.jpg Concept art of Irina Shidou.jpeg|Concept art of Irina Shidou Irina in Angel mode rendered .jpeg|Irina in Angel mode rendered Xenovia and Irina Sample.jpeg|Irina and Xenovia Sample Category:Image gallery